Caught
by hoshi-myuu
Summary: Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were just returning from the Brawl Christmas Party, until they return to their room, where the surprise of their lives is waiting... OneShot, Meta Knight x Jigglypuff, Meta Knight's POV.


_Yay! Another Meta Knight x Jigglypuff OneShot! This one is my first shot at POV, so bear with me!_

_**Disclaimer** - I own nothing, so read on!_

* * *

**Caught**

It was a blissful evening at the Smash Mansion. Snow was falling lightly outside, and a fire was roaring in the lounge's fireplace. This was the Smash Christmas party.

I must say that I was a bit reluctant to go to this party at first. Big social gatherings have never really been in my best interests. That is, they were.  
Jigglypuff had approached me prior to the party, in the library, as I was reading.

"Meta, aren't you coming to the party?" she asked. Her voice sounded… hopeful, in a way.

"No, I am not" I replied, not even looking up from my book.

"Why not? It'll be really fun, and there will be food, and music, and all kinds of stuff!"

"I said, I'm not going."

"Please?"

I looked up from my book, and saw Jigglypuff's eyes. Their emerald color shined and glittered, even though she had a disappointed look on her face. I felt like I couldn't say no to this face, no matter how hard I tried. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go," I said, finally giving in.

"Yay! Thank you Meta!" Jigglypuff squealed, leaning in to hug me.

Instead of sidestepping away and stabbing her with Galaxia, like I would with anyone else who dared to try and hug me, I just stood still and let her.

The strange thing was that whenever Jigglypuff hugged me or showed any act of kindness towards me, I had a strange feeling. A sort of warm feeling that stimulated my senses and ran through my body.

I enjoyed this feeling immensely.

A few times that this happened, I could actually feel myself go red behind my mask. I had never done this before, in my entire life. This only made the feeling stronger…

…and that is how I ended up at the party. Of course, it was enjoyable, and I even shared a dance with Jigglypuff. By the end of the night, it was late, and Jigglypuff and I were the last pair to go to our room.

As we were walking through the hallway, Jigglypuff seemed to be almost… inching toward me. Surprising myself, I had no problem with this.

As we walked up to the door, Jigglypuff looked upwards, and turned a deep red.

"Uh, Meta Knight?

"Yes?"

"Look up" she said, in barely a whisper, staring at the floor.

I focused my vision upwards a small gasp escaped me, in shock. Above Jigglypuff and I was a sprig of mistletoe, tied neatly with a red ribbon.

We were caught.

I felt myself go red behind my mask as well, and my heart started beating faster. One of the factors was sudden fear. Jigglypuff had never seen me behind my mask. I would have to remove it if I were to _kiss _her.

There was another reason though. One that I wasn't ready to admit just yet.

Jigglypuff sighed.

"Well, I guess its tradition, right?"

"I suppose"

I sighed as I reached for my mask. Is I did, my heart rate grew substantially. There was no turning back at this point.

I took the mask off and let it drop to the floor. My eyes followed, as I didn't want to make eye contact with Jigglypuff. I was expecting giggles, or some kind of laughter, but I heard none. My "cute" Kirby-like face did not faze Jigglypuff, not even a bit. She just looked at me with an expression, as if she was saying "I understand"

As I focused my vision towards her, she put her paw on my cheek. The she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. They were soft and warm.

The feeling was coming back now, and it was stronger than ever. I could feel a tingling sensation running through my body, and I didn't want it to stop anytime soon. I returned the kiss with equal passion, putting my arms around her any pulling her closer to me. She put her arms up and rested them on my shoulder plates, putting me into a grasp as well.

I couldn't help but feel that this was out of character for me. I had never kissed anyone before, or even feel this way about anything. No, I didn't feel like I was going soft, I just felt…  
…happier.

By this time, I was still in a locked position with Jigglypuff, and my senses had shut down. All I could sense was the feeling of our lips pressed together. I wondered to myself what was running through her mind at that moment.

As we broke for air, we were both gasping. I looked into her deep emerald eyes. They were sparkling like real emeralds.

It was then that I realized it.

I loved Jigglypuff, and nothing could change that.

Jigglypuff looked at me with a soft smile.

"Meta Knight?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" she said softly.

Those three words had never made me feel happier. I embraced her into a hug, and she gladly accepted it.

"I love you too" I whispered. As I pulled away, I gave her a small peck on the cheek.

I picked up my mask from the floor, and we entered our room, Jigglypuff about to fall asleep, extremely tired. Though I was tired as well, I had never felt so alive.

Maybe being in love wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
